True
by Narisa16
Summary: Cloud never expected to meet someone like her, Aerith never expected for him to fall for her... My first CloudxAerith story!I love this couple! Rated T for violence only! Please review! Much appreciated!
1. Let's Be Friends

Hey there everyone Narisa here! This is my first CloudxAerith fanfic! I love this couple soooooooo much! Cloud and Aerith are truly perfect for each other! Please enjoy the story and please review! Thank you! ~ Narisa

* * *

><p>True<p>

How does it feel? When do you know? How do you know when you are truly in love? Can you tell you are in love when you get tongue tied when you talk to that one special person? Or when you feel your heart beating so fast that you think it's going to come out of you? Or when you feel butterflies that fill you up to the brim?

When do you know when love is pure, when it's real, when it's true? Do you remember that day Cloud? Do you remember when we first really spoke to each other? When we became friends...

Prologue ~ Aerith's P.O.V ~

I was staring again but I didn't realize it, it seemed liked my eyes were constantly on him. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from staring… This man wasn't like others, he was quiet and to himself most of the time, but there was a special something about him that made me quite attracted to him. It wasn't just his looks, I mean he was handsome! He was the type of guy that all women would fall for, with his spiky blond hair, his gentle blue eyes, his slender nose, and his perfect lips. He had a face of an angel… But anyway, like I saying it wasn't just his looks, it was something much more that. There was just something so special about him.

I let my hair down out of my pink ribbon as I sat down in front of the window continuing to watch Cloud train alone as he normally did at this time of day. Just watching him swing the humongous sword around made me tired! But I knew he couldn't be tired, not from just what he was doing. Cloud was strong; I knew for sure that he was! He was quite the tough guy and bad boy too! It was yet another trait that all girls loved about Cloud but he didn't seem too interested in the girls that liked him. He would always turn down a date; he would say something like, "Not interested…" or "No thanks. I'll pass." or "I don't have time for something like that." He didn't really say much when a girl complimented him; well he said something but not much! And he never asked a girl out on a date! Not once! I smiled gently as I shook my head a bit; Cloud was definitely a different sort of guy.

Cloud finally took notice that I was staring out the window at him; I gasped ducking before he saw me. But it was too late he had seen me already because when I peeked up at him, he was still staring back over here. I blushed faintly in embarrassment this was the first time he had caught me staring at him. I saw him lower his sword and turn his body in my direction. I swallowed hard as my heart beat rapidly, Cloud, staring at me like this was almost too much for me to handle. What was he thinking right now? Was he thinking about…? My cheeks grew a deeper red as my eyes left him feeling crazy to even think that he would be interested in someone like me. I was just a simple flower girl that lived across the street from him.

I looked back up out of the window seeing that Cloud was now gone from place he was standing and no longer staring at the pathetic little flower girl. I sighed, being partly relieved and partly sad. I was relieved that he had stopped staring at me and sad that he had stopped; it was a weird combo but that's how I felt at the time.

I got up, brushed my pink dress off, and started to walk away from the window; then I heard a knock on the door. I placed my hair ribbon in my dress pocket and headed over to answer the door as I did the person on the other side knocked again.

"Coming!" I said.

I stood on my toes to look out of peephole my eyes grew wide. I unlocked the door, opened it, and looked up at the person that stood before me,

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

"Oh no! Of course not! Is there um something you want?" I asked frantically.

How I wanted to kick myself, I sounded so stupid! Here he was at my door, the CLOUD STRIFE and I was acting like this! I was certain my cheeks were brightest of red; I knew for sure my heart was pounding out of my chest practically. My mind was full questions… the biggest question was, "What was someone like him doing here?"

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked, leaning against the doorway. "I was going to ask you something but it could wait."

"I'm positive! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yes I saw you at your window watching me like you normally do every day I train…"

"This isn't the first time you've seen me watching you?" I asked, blushing even harder.

"Far from the first time I assure you. This is actually the… fourteenth time I've caught you staring at me? I'm not sure, I've lost count."

I gasped softly this wasn't the first time he has caught me staring all this time he knew I was watching him! I lowered my head my hair now in face, I was so embarrassed more embarrassed now then I was five minutes ago!

"So anyway, I was just wondering if you happen to have something cool for me to drink. Something like lemonade? I would make it myself, but sadly I don't know how!" Cloud began, running one of his hands through his hair. "And I was thinking someone like you just might know?"

"You've come to the right house." I said, looking up and putting one side of my hair behind my ear. "Please come in."

I stepped to the side and smiled up at him, he smiled back at me as he walked inside my house. I turned and shut the door behind me, then looked at him; I could hardly believe that he was standing there!

Now Cloud and I have spoken to each other before in the past six months that he had first moved across me, but he had never actually come to my house! I thought this was the perfect opportunity to get to know him…

* * *

><p>Cloud's P.O.V. ~<p>

I hadn't exactly been in her house nor did I expect to ever step a foot into her house! Not that I thought she wasn't appealing or that I thought that she was weird, it was actually quite the opposite. Truth be told was that I was actually quite attracted to her and was kind on the fence about making a move. There was no going back now though, I was here and was best of making the best out of everything. I felt her eyes on me again, I looked at her,

"Um, please do have a seat; the lemonade will be done a few minutes." She said.

"Thanks." I said, with a nod.

I pulled out a wooden chair from the round dining room table and sat down. My eyes searched the little, cozy wooden home; it had only one floor just like my house, and consisted of one bedroom, one bathroom, a dining room, a living room, and a kitchen. It was replica of my own house but though it was a little bigger then my house, it was certainly suited for one or two people for sure.

My eyes then turned back to her, Aerith… This was the first time I had seen her with her hair down; it was normally up in a hair ribbon that matched the color of whatever dress she was wearing. I perched my lips, this girl, no this woman, she was perfect everything about her was perfect. From her perfect long, light brown locks, to her beautiful green orbs, to those pretty lips of hers. She was someone I thought I almost didn't deserve.

I watched Aerith make the lemonade diligently, like she was trying to make it to complete and utter perfection just for me. I smiled; wait I… smiled? This was so surprising to me. I mean I knew how I was; I was the type of guy that didn't smile about much, in this sad, lonely world there wasn't much to really even smile about. But being around her, seeing her made me feel so good inside, it made me smile, it made me maybe even… Happy?

She turned now done with the lemonade and ready to serve to me,

"There all done! I hope you enjoy it!" Aerith said, as she sat a glass of pink lemonade in front of me.

"I'm sure I will." I said, picking up the glass.

I took a sip as I looked her. It was perfection; it wasn't too sour or too sweet.

"It's perfect."

"You think so? My mother taught me how to make it when I was younger."

"Your mom is genius. She knew what she was doing in making lemonade."

"She was a very good cook, I learned everything I know from her." She said, sitting the pitcher of lemonade on the table.

"Was?"

"My mother died when I turned sixteen, I didn't have a father so I was alone for a long period of time."

"I'm so sorry…" I said gently, sitting down the glass.

"I survived as you can see." Aerith said, as she began to clear the counter.

All of the sudden I felt sorrow for her, she had been alone most of her teenage life and now here she was at the age of twenty-two and still alone. I didn't believe she had any friends but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure of that though. I wanted to ask her, but I had to ask her very slowly and had to be careful about what I said.

"Hey Aerith?" I began.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been living here?"

"Well since I was seventeen-years-old." She replied.

"So I bet you've made a lot of friends then huh?" I said.

"Actually I don't have any friends here."

"Well then… Let me be your first Aerith."

She turned and stared at me for a moment, her mouth opened a bit. I took another drink of her lemonade and looked at her. She closed her mouth and turned back to what she was doing, a light blush on her face.

"Do you really want to be friends with someone like me Cloud?"

"And why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?"

"Because… I'm…"

"Your?"

"Well I'm not like you. You're so cool and all…" She replied,putting a knife and cutting board in the kitchen sink.

I got up and started to walk towards her, how could she think of herself anything less then perfect? Aerith was angel perfect…

"Friends don't judge friends on their looks or popularity or whatever Aerith. Not true friends anyway." I said, walking over to her, still looking at her.

"Hmm, well if you really want to be friends with me then, I guess we could be friends."

"You guess? Do you not want to be friends with me?"

"No, I do want to be friends with you Cloud! I really do!" She blurted out, sharply turning toward me.

We looked at each other; we were now a few feet a part from one another. I stood looking at the beautiful woman the lived across the street from me. She stared directly back at me, I held my hand out to her,

"Let's be friends then, okay Aerith?" I said. "From now and forever."

"Okay… Cloud…" Aerith said, with a nod. "Let's be friends from now and forever."

She laided her small, soft hand in my hand and smiled up at me warmly; I closed my hand up and held her hand in mine smiling back. I held my breath; feeling like this was a new beginning for me… Aertih was my first friend actually, since I had isolated myself from other people and that included when I was a kid. But she had changed that in me when I first saw her; she was slowly tearing down my walls I had built around me. And this was just going to be the beginning of my change.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please rate! Thanks again!<p> 


	2. Change?

Hey everyone here are some things I should have mentioned at the very beginning! This is not based of FFVII the video game nor is based off of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It is made around my time frame and takes place? Well… It's not in Midgar or any place like that! Lets all think… peaceful plains somewhere that is not super close to a city nor so far it'd take a week to get there! Okay now with that said lets get this show on the road! Please enjoy the first chapter of True! ~ Narisa

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~ Cloud's P.O.V. ~<p>

From the day on Aerith and I became friends we became closer then ever. Instead of her sitting inside her house watching me train, she came outside and watched me train. I normally trained every day for most of the day, but Aerith changed that. Instead I found that I was with her, almost every moment of every day. She didn't seem to mind that I was with her all the time; I found that she enjoyed my company very much.

Every day was different with her, no days was the same as the last. We either, sat and talked together, went to town find something to do, (when her flower shop wasn't open); I even helped her plant new flowers in her garden when she asked me if I wanted to. Man was I getting soft, talking about my feelings, planting flowers… But the thing was… I didn't mind, I knew from the beginning that she was going to change me drastically…

Three months later,

"Ummm, a little to left please Cloud." Aerith said to me.

"A little to left? No problem." I said, adjusting the shelf on the wall.

"And… perfect! There!"

I stopped almost falling off the step stool I was standing on; I regained my balance quickly and sighed deeply with relief. I looked back at Aerith who was giggling softly at me. I stepped down the step stool and approached the brunette; I stared down at her and raised an eye brow.

"And what is so funny?"

"You Cloud." She replied, looking up at me, still giggling.

"Me almost falling and cracking my head open was funny to you?"

"Well you didn't Mr. Strife; you're still alive and well aren't you?"

"True… Very, very true." I replied, nodding and laughing a bit myself. "So what's next boss?"

"Oh um, well we have to put the flower vases on all three shelves."

"Okay. So you said the little ones on the third shelf, the medium ones on the second and the big ones on the last. Is that right?" I asked, looking at her.

"That's right!"

"I'll get started then." I said.

She smiled gently at me and nodded, I smiled bit back and began filling the shelves with Aerith's hand-made flower vases. It was raining out today so I really had nothing to do, so I decided to go and hang around Aerith's flower shop. I found that I was doing more labor then hanging around though. All day Aerith had something for me to do, once one task was done another was ready for me. But all the while it was kind of fun.

Aerith and I heard the bell to the front door ring as it opened.

"Welcome to my shop!" I heard Aerith say in a cheery voice. "How may I help you?"

"Wow! What beautiful flowers!" I heard a guy say. "Looks like I've come to the right place."

"Why thank you sir, I grew them all myself."

"Most impressive… And you are just as beautiful as your flowers…" he said.

Hearing that it made me stop and turn my head a little, some random guy just comes in and starts complimenting Aerith… I didn't like it, not at all. But I shook off, no big deal right? It's not like Aerith was just going to instantly fall in love with some man that complimented her right? Right? That's not how women worked was it? It wasn't one compliment and boom; sparks fly.

I turned my head back and continued to work as the conversation continued,

"Um, wh, why thank you very much. So what can I help you with?"

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten since I was so distracted by your beauty. I need about two dozen roses, I'm going to go see my mom and roses are her favorite."

"Would you like red, white, or pink?" she asked, going behind the counter and taking out some special wrapping for flowers.

"Hmmm… What does the lovely flower girl suggest?" he asked, I seeing him lean up against the glass counter from the corner of my eye.

I twitched, I was trying so hard to maintain my cool and to not go and beat that guy into next week. But it got harder and harder with every word he spoke to her; I could tell what kind of guy he was. A sweet talker, a flatterer, and it was obvious that he liked what he saw in Aerith.

"Well I really don't know. I don't know which color your mother likes or anything, but I suppose you can buy an arrangement of each color."

"What a good idea! Brains and beauty, oh man where has this lady been all my life? And so cute and innocent…" He said, "You're my type of lady you know that?"

"No I didn't." she replied, her eyes looking towards me as she went in the back.

Ninety-eight percent, eighty-six percent, seventy-two percent… See that? That is my control level rapidly decreasing with everything I heard. I was seriously about to hurt this guy but I knew that I would freak Aerith out for sure and possibly ruin our friendship. It could ruin any other possibly relationship that could happen in the future.

I still had to get him off of Aerith though, so I stopped what I was doing and got behind the counter looked at the guy that was hitting on Aerith. He looked close to my age, his hair and eyes were dark; I could feel that we had different personalities. I could tell by how he was so bold with Aerith.

It took him a moment to feel my cold stare, but once he did, he stared right back at me; you could instantly feel the tension between us.

"Sup blondie?" He greeted me.

"You know just helping the lovely flower girl out, listening to you suck up to her…"

"I'm taking that you're jealous. Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"No. Not yet anyway." I replied. "But I did see her way before you came along, and I suggest you'd back off and find another girl."

"And what if I don't blondie? What if I have ever right to go after her as you do? What then huh?"

"Well what makes you think that she'll just immediately fall in love with you?"

"I don't think she'll fall in love with me, I know she will…"

My self-control level now at fifteen percent, I was doing all could to restrain myself. I tightened my fist.

"Aerith might be shy, but she is no pushover." I told him.

"Hmph… You don't know how I work with the girls…" He replied, looking up at me with a mischievous grin. "The pretty little Aerith will be wrapped around my finger within a week. Huh, if I'm lucky maybe even in a day or two."

"I am really trying my hardest not to hurt you… OR possibly kill you."

He chuckled, "Hey now, seems that blondie is a hothead. Now that is not something that would attract Aerith."

I glared at him; anger stained my face as he looked at me grinning. He was so cocky and so dang confident of himself. And the thought of him taking Aerith away… really got me angry.

"Here we are." Aerith said, coming back with the two dozen roses.

"Ahhh the angel has returned…" he said.

"I'm going out for some…air!" I said, slamming my fist on the counter and starting out the door.

"Huh? Cloud, what's wrong?" I heard her ask before going out the door and shutting it behind me.

* * *

><p>Aerith's P.O.V. –<p>

I stared out the front door and saw Cloud standing outside in the light rain, his arms crossed and his eyes closed; he only did that when he was angry or upset about something. I stood still wondering why he was upset, what had happened between five minutes time.

Then the young man at the counter got my attention again,

"Excuse me miss? I do have to be going pretty soon."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, that will fifty gil please." I told.

"Coming up!" he said, taking out gil out his pocket and counting it all out. "Hey your name is Aerith isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Did Cloud tell you?"

"Yeah he mentioned your name, it fits you."

"Thank you." I said, my attention going back to Cloud.

"Well my name is Zack and I was thinking, maybe you and I can get to know each other?" Said Zack, turning my head back in his direction.

"Uh, well… I don't know." I stammered, turning my head a bit.

"Hmmm I'll give you time to think about. I am about to go out of town for a while so we wouldn't be able to see each other anyway."

"Oh well okay… I guess."

"So I guess I'll see you around then?" Zack whispered gently in my ear as he gave me the money he owed.

"Y, yeah… Sure!" I exclaimed, backing away.

"Soooo cute."

He smiled at me as he picked up the two dozen roses, and started out the door. Before he left the shop he stopped and spoke to Cloud; Cloud's attention immediately was drawn to him, but I could tell he didn't like he was saying. I looked at the floor, could it be possible that Zack was who and what made Cloud upset?

I slowly looked up to see if Zack was gone, and once I saw he was, I went out to the front of the shop where Cloud still stood.

"Cloud?" I said gently.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just don't let that guy come near you." He said, looking at me.

"You mean Zack? Oh I have no intentions of hanging or anything like that with him." I replied, looking up a Cloud.

"Don't be so sure. He could trap you into anything; he's the type to do something like that."

"Yeah, I can tell."

We were both silent for a while, it wasn't like us. He normally told me what was wrong when he was like this. I looked at him; he was staring off in distance as if he were thinking about something with great depth. I gently touched his shoulder and smiled at him,

"Say lets go home Cloud. It's already 6:15." I said.

"Hmm? Oh okay, yeah lets go on home." He replied, he said now out of his daze.

"Help me lock up?"

"That's what I'm here for."

Cloud touched my hand that was on his shoulder, I blushed a bit.

"I'll be here whenever you need me to be Aerith..." Cloud said, he said taking my hand in his.

"Cl, Cloud…?" I said, feeling the warmth of his strong, gentle hand. "You're holding my hand…"

"I know that."

He smiled as he led me back in the shop; I blushed fiercely and followed him inside.

* * *

><p>On our way home, Cloud stood closer then usual to me, I didn't mind, but I did wonder what was going on through his head. I was too shy to ask him and even if had the nerve to ask him I wouldn't want him to think that I want him to get the wrong idea. I didn't want him to stray away from me…<p>

"Cloud, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can you tell me what made you so mad at the shop?"

"Oh that... It was Zack; he said something to me that I didn't particularly like."

"Was it about you?"

"No, it wasn't about me. Don't worry about Aerith."

"Okay, if you're sure…" I replied, nodding. "But if you want to tell me you can!"

"I know that. But I'm telling you, its not anything worry about it." Cloud said, looking at me. "You make such a fuss over me Aerith."

My eyes closed half way; it was because of how I felt about him that I made a fuss over him. I didn't want Cloud to ever get hurt or ever be upset about anything for long. So normally when he said, "Don't worry about it." that it made me worry all the more about him, it made me want to figure out what he was upset about. It made me want to make him feel better in anyway I could.

"So ummm…"

"So ummm what?"

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner? I'll make you something, if you want." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah I don't think I can take much more of my cooking. It's just not edible…" Cloud said, shaking his head.

I giggled a bit,

"Well what would you like to have?"

"Whatever you feel like cooking." Cloud replied. "You know I'll eat anything you make."

"Speak the obvious!" I exclaimed, approaching the house. "You have quite an appetite!"

"Your cooking is so good; I just can't help myself sometimes."

I put my hand in my light blue dress pocket, took out my house key, and unlocked the door. Cloud opened the door for me and said smiling a bit,

"After you miss."

"Why thank you kind gentleman!"

I went in the house and flipped on the light while slipping my shoes off at the front door; Cloud followed behind me and shut the door. I sighed trying to think of what to cook, I didn't really have anything to make.

"Ummm let's see. Would some kind of stew be good?"

"I told you, I love everything you make Aerith anything you make will satisfy me." Cloud replied.

"Alright just making sure! I'm going to have to go shopping tomorrow after work." I said, with a smile. "Now where is my apron?"

"Here…"

Cloud wrapped his arms around me, his chin was on my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and blushed a red so deep that it would be added as a new shade of red as he tied

"Can I help you in any other way Aerith?" He asked, stroking my hair gently.

"I, I, I think I have from here."

"Alright then… I'm going to go train for a while. Call me when dinner is ready."

"Okay." I said, with a nod.

He let go of me and stepped back, I felt his soft blue eyes staring at me. I didn't turn around; I didn't want him to see my blushing face. I knew that he had seen me blush plenty of other times but this was different. After a few moments, I heard him turn and start out of the house, 'thud' filled the room from the sound of his boots as he walked. I turned as soon as I heard the door open and close, my face still blazing red. Something had happened today when Zack came and it changed Cloud. Never during our friendship had he ever done anything like that.

I slowly approached the window and peered out of the white, silk curtains, and as he had said he was training. I watched him a moment and definitely felt that there was something different about him...

* * *

><p>UGGGGHHHH, that chapter wasn't very good was it? Oh well the next chapter will be better! Hopefully... Please review anyway!<p> 


End file.
